Ciel Phantomhive
Ciel is a young orphan. His parents were murdered on his 10th birthday, while their mansion was set ablaze. He somehow managed to survive. He is a bright young boy who is dark, mysterious and doesn't like to be treated as a child. Although, in some cases he truly acts like one. He is brave and although he has a dark past, his heart and soul remain pure. His parents arranged for him to marry his cousin Elizabeth who annoys him, a lot. Although he cares for Elizabeth, he doesn't have any romantic feelings for her. Apearance Ciel is Earl to the Phantomhive Estate and the owner of Funtom Company, which means he is quite rich. Which is shown through the garments that he wears. He has an extensive wardrobe of elegant clothes. He has Dark grey blue hair and has deep, cobalt blue eyes. It is shown that he is almost always wearing a black eye-patch that covers his right eye to hide the stamp that was placed there to seal his Faustian Contract, with his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Moreover, Ciel has a brand on the left side of his back from the time when he was a slave in the occult, though in the anime, the brand is placed on his lower torso. Ciel wears 2 rings. One, which he wears on his left thumb is silver and holds an emerald-cut deep-blue stone, which, is a one of a kind family ring that has been past down through his family for generations. The other ring is a gold seal in the form of the Phantomhive family crest which is worn on his right hand and is used to stamp the wax seal on documents. This ring was given to him by his deceased, auntie, Angelina Durless or other wise known as 'Madame Red'. Personality Ciel is a strict, and proud charcter. It is said that he doesn't like losing or tying with/to someone else. He doesn't like to celebrate his birthday,? because? his parents? died on that day. His fiancee/cousin, Elizabeth, has said that ever since his parents died, she has never seen him truly laugh or smile. As proud as he is, his main goal in life is to bring shame, dishonour and revenge on those who discriminated the Phantomhive family name, and those who were responsible for the death of his parents.? By setting his previous mansion ablaze. Ciel is extremely loyal to Queen Victoria and tries to succeed in getting rid of matters that disappoint the Queen. He is straight forward about his orders, to Sebastian Michaelis ,who is his demon butler, and doesn't often hesitate. Whenever Sebastian picks up on a? little? hesitation, or a? mistake, Ciel makes, he starts picking on him.? Ciel? often gets angry and annoyed, which brings a certain pleasure to Sebastian. Ciel likes to test Sebastian, in the area of skill and strength, and will often put his life in danger just? to test him. Sebastian is aware of Ciel's attitude towards him, and accepts it. Nonetheless, Ciel and Sebastian often work together. And Sebastian is usually the only servant seen to be aware, and understand the schemes and plans that Ciel makes. Ciel is competitive, in which he acknowledges himself. And his strong desire to win is shown, when he asserts that he would not lose to Frances Midford, during their hunting contest. Sebastian has noted that Ciel is, arrogant and overly confident in his skills, to the extent that he has the viewpoint of 'there is no way I can ever lose'. Therefore, there are still some childish traits in Ciel, that would need to be corrected by the adults he respects. Trivia *Ciel's blue gem stone in the first ring is said to be the the Hope Diamond Gallery Ciel-Phantomhive-ciel-phantomhive-8947229-1280-960.jpg|Ciel in his feminine form, Alice. Ciel's eye.png Ciel-Phantomhive-ciel-phantomhive-17649932-1024-576.jpg|Ciel as a child. Ciel-ciel-phantomhive-32738936-900-565.png Ciel-ciel-phantomhive-32738949-1280-720.jpg|Ciel waking up. Ciel.jpg